The present invention relates to exercise equipment in general and to exercise equipment for the heel flexors, toe flexors and calf muscles in particular.
It is generally well known that stretching of the muscles prior to participation in athletics helps to increase performance and reduce the risk of injury. Furthermore, although not as widely well known, it is important not to over stretch. As many forms of athletics, as well as normal daily life, involve the use of the legs, it is important that the various leg muscles be properly stretched. Particularly important are the calf muscles.
In stretching the calf muscles, it is important to understand that not only are the muscles being stretched, but so is the Achilles tendon. The Achilles tendon attaches to the calf muscle and to the heel bone (calcaneus). The calf muscles and the muscles along the shin are needed to protect against shock in various exercises involving the legs. In athletics, the Achilles tendon bears forces up to six times that of a persons weight. If not stretched properly or if overused, the Achilles tendon may become injured to the point of rupturing.
As it pertains to the calf muscles and the Achilles tendon in particular, the best stretch is one done slowly and with proper support. If not done carefully, over stretching may result and may easily damage the Achilles tendon. Two generally used methods of stretching the calf muscles can be particularly dangerous: (1) standing on a step with the heel of the foot hanging off and then dropping down to stretch the calf muscle; and, (2) using a towel to pull the foot up to stretch the calf muscle. In these methods, the muscles and tendons may be stretched past the point in which they will have to move. In fact, by over stretching the muscles, the muscle fibers are attempting to contract because of the length they have reached. These types of stretches may over stretch the calf and Achilles tendon. Proper stretching should be done slowly and carefully.
Also important in considering stretching and the dangers of over stretching are the biomechanics of the bones involved. of particular interest is the subtalar joint that is comprised of the talus and calcaneus. Supination and pronation occur at this joint in a complex triplanar, multiphasic action. The normal range of motion of the subtalar joint is approximately 30 degrees where two-thirds of this motion is inversion and one-third is eversion from its neutral position. A primary determinant of normal gait is adequate dorsiflexion at the ankle so that in order for normal gait to occur, there should be at least 10 degrees of dorsiflexion available. Thus, proper stretching can assure this amount of dorsiflexion. Furthermore, proper support of the various bones involved, helps to avoid injury to the bones while improving range of motion.
A Many types of exercise equipment use a step-type apparatus for stretching the calves and for performing calf strengthening exercises. As discussed, this type of apparatus is not effective at providing for proper stretching and support of the muscles, tendons and bones involved. Still other types of stretching devices are made in such a way to provide for a rounded surface to come in contact with the floor. These types of devices are very unstable and often cause injuries.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a calf and foot stretching apparatus wherein the ball, the arch, the plantar fascitis and the heel of the foot conform to a convex curve of a foot plate with a slip resistant surface. The apparatus allows one to stretch both feet simultaneously or one foot at a time, whichever is desired by the user. While providing for effective stretching, the device provides for performing stretching and exercising in a safe, controlled and comfortable manner due to the design of the apparatus. The curved foot plate is firmly attached to a sturdy and stable support structure that may have means for attaching to a floor. Furthermore, so as to assist in keeping one""s balance, the apparatus may have a vertical bar extending from the support structure to a height sufficient for one to hold onto while exercising. To further assist in providing assistance in keeping one""s balance, the vertical bar may have perpendicularly attached handle bars so as to provide a comfortable grip.
The apparatus of the present invention may also be made in a two-user version wherein the apparatus is made up of a single or double convex steel foot plates covered with slip resistant surfaces. These curved plates are attached to two steel supports with tab attachments that secure to a floor. The two sides are then attached by a horizontal steel bar from which a steel vertical post extends upward branching out to two sets of rubber gripped handlebars. The vertical post is multi-functional as it has round posts extending perpendicularly to the post on either side to be used as weight plate holders, if so desired.
The stretching of the Achilles tendon, foot and calf muscles (gastrocnemius, soleus, tibialis posterior, peroneus longus and peroneus brevis) is performed by positioning oneself on top of the curve while holding onto the handrails for support and slowly lowering one""s heels along the curve of the foot plate. The stretching motion supports the ball the arch and the heel of the foot. The range of motion of the stretch will be determined by the user""s flexibility. As ones flexibility increases, one can step down lower along the arch to allow for a fuller stretch.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an exercise and stretching apparatus for the stretching of the calf muscles including the gastrocnemius, soleus, tibialis posterior, peroneus longus or peroneus brevis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise and stretching apparatus for the stretching of the calf muscles that limits the motion so as to prevent the over stretching of the calf muscles and the various tendons involved including the Achilles tendon.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise and stretching apparatus for the stretching of the calf muscles that provides full support of the ankle and foot bones while not overexerting same by attempting to stretch beyond a normal range of motion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise and stretching apparatus for the stretching of the calf muscles that provides a balance assisting means that extends from the base of the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise and stretching apparatus for the stretching of the calf muscles that may be used by more than one person at the same time.